Radio frequency semiconductor devices operated at 1 GHz or more are required to have high reliability while keeping their radio frequency characteristics.
The radio frequency characteristics can be kept at high level by reducing parasitic capacitance in the input line pattern and the output line pattern. However, the metal wall constituting the radio frequency semiconductor device package around the input line pattern and the output line pattern needs to be thinned in order to reduce the parasitic capacitance of the input line pattern and the output line pattern.
On the other hand, if the metal wall constituting the radio frequency semiconductor device package is thinned, a leakage path is likely to occur between the metal wall and the lid part soldered to the metal wall upper surface. Furthermore, the workability for soldering the lid part to the metal wall upper surface is deteriorated. As a result, a leakage path is likely to occur between the metal wall and the lid part. In order to improve airtightness and workability, the metal wall of the radio frequency semiconductor device package needs to be thickened.